


The Air Between Us

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beaches, Coming Out, Day At The Beach, Demisexuality, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Photography, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Through the haze of her mind, a breathless demisexual woman finds someone more beautiful than a beach in winter, but has to overcome her fiction to reach her.





	The Air Between Us

I think we're both a little too used to things being how they are.

We're on a bench in college campus we share with a thousand strangers, watching the clouds pass us by. You point out the shape of each one, and even though none of them look like anything I nod in agreement while trying not to lean on your shoulder or hold your hand. My mind steals the present from me as all I can think of is  _ how  _ to tell you- sincerely, passively, powerfully, kindly- but every time I think of  _ when  _ to tell you, my thoughts go from words to warning signs. My mind creates a world parallel to the real one that holds the reality where I tell you  _ now  _ and you walk away in disgust. I know it's not real, but I can't help but feel like that’s what I deserve. 

_ Now  _ always moves. The future where I tell you will be  _ now  _ someday.

You finally notice. “Hey,” you ask with the sort of uncharacteristic soft kindness that breaks your stream of consciousness, a kindness I wish I could believe was reserved for me. “What's on your mind?” 

I shrug because I've known you long enough for you to stop pretending that “nothing” is an acceptable answer. So I go for the second-most generic thing: “Just anxious.”

You  _ hmm  _ with understanding patience, the kind that always ages you up ten years to my mentor and not my junior. “Wanna talk about it?” 

_ Hell no,  _ my thoughts immediately scream at me, so I surmise that's what I'm to do. “I'd kind of like to forget about it,” I answer. It isn't satisfactory, but it's truthful. 

“Okay,” you answer. You've known me long enough to accept that as an answer. I've never known if you don't see that I  _ should  _ talk about my thoughts, or if you just accept that I can't. Do you think you've gone far enough, or that I won't let you go further?

It gets too quiet and my heart is pounding, so I look at an amorphous cloud and for you, I pretend it's a flower. As I take in another puff of air from my inhaler, you enthusiastically agree, the kind that wouldn't seem real if it was from anyone other than you.

\---

Even before I realized the complexities of my sexuality, the conventions of romance seemed like a concept that I was always an observer of, never a participant; one always separate from how I experienced love. I never loved easily, and I never loved an insignificant woman in my life. When I loved, though, I loved with my whole heart. I loved too much because I loved too rarely. I loved like I was desperate not to lose it and be trapped in an aimless, loveless world again. I love like the kind of love I could never confess to you because I am so hard a woman to love and you are far too easy a woman to, so easy that it scares me. 

You tell me you want to go to the beach. Your internal schedule is strict but your spontaneous plans are more ironclad. You're going to the beach and nothing will stop you. 

I hear this and smile. “That sounds fun.” 

“Yeah,” you say, unconvinced. “Wanna go with?” 

I point to myself in shock. Surely there are women more interesting than I, women that you could so easily convince to join you on a date there. I can't even imagine dating on a whim, and it took so long for me to fall for you, but I have to tell myself this isn't a date. I'm sure you're bringing along a few of your friends from the streets that I grew up in, my only connection to the strangers you love.

I just can't believe you're bringing me. I'm not used to it.

You nod at my shock, either not noticing or choosing to ignore what I am garbage at hiding. “As long as you can make it,” you add. 

I haven't gone on a trip this long in ages. The doctors generally recommended against it during the times where I was too ill to leave bed without fainting, but as I've gotten better I've realized that nothing's holding me back but my own fears. I don't have the blasted oxygen tank anymore- enough years have passed that I no longer need something that severe, and never have since I met you. As fearful as the idea of such a trip is, I'm healthy enough for it and- as I see you smile expectantly- excited. 

“I absolutely can,” I promise. 

“Awesome!” You reach over and hug me, because you're a hugger, and that alone makes me happy I said yes. I wonder if you've ever noticed my instinctual purr into your shoulder as I keep my hands respectfully around your neck, never inching any lower despite myself. 

\--- 

It's an hour after we left on Saturday and I'm still surprised when you and I are alone in your car down the lonely single-laned highway heading to the beach. I'm probably smiling, definitely blushing, and surprisingly not imploding from joy and anxiety. The question most on my mind,  _ what the hell,  _ goes unsaid, but it certainly is  _ implied.  _ I can get away with implying things around you. 

“You all good?” you ask again. 

I allow myself a smirk. “I'm just as good as I was the last eight times you asked.” 

“Just checking,” you say quietly, enough that I strain to hear it over the jangly college rock on your stereo. 

“Sorry if that was too rough.” 

You wave a hand dismissively. “Psh. Girl.”

I smile, but I'm nervous. The change from loving you to  _ liking  _ you was so sudden that you  _ must have  _ noticed me going from being honest and vulnerable to presenting a better version of myself than I am, the kind that says  _ hey, you can want me, you can be with me, you can love me as I love you,  _ because I don't think you can as I am. Instead, I'm who I want to be around you, and- I shamefully admit- who I think you want me to be. I'm still a tall, gawky woman with four inhalers in her bag who can barely look at you without her precious breath being taken away, but when I try, I'm a better version of that. 

Maybe.

“So what beach are we heading to?” I ask. 

You click your tongue as you think of an answer. After a few seconds- a few seconds longer than usual- you say “some beach down the 101 not too far past Cannon Beach.” 

_ Except it's not just some beach,  _ I surmise from your tone, which rushes to be more dismissive than it is. What I say aloud is “I assume more were meant to show up?” 

You shrug your shoulders but you're clearly downcast and can't hide it. You gently hit the steering wheel and your smile goes from plastic to authentic. 

“You know what,” you say at long last. “We'll make it work, girl.” 

I beam. It's just an offhand comment, but being your second in command... I could get used to this.

\---

“Want some lunch?” 

Since my appetite is the only strong part of me, I say “what do you think?” before I can stop myself. I giggle at the idea of  _ me  _ not being hungry, and you laugh too, voice like the queen of the junkyard that built me out of spare parts. 

You pull into a drive-thru. The line is five cars deep before we even get to the speaker. “Guess we're hitting the beach tonight,” you joke bitterly. You never were one for waiting. 

“Then we'll hit the beach tonight,” I respond with a smile. 

“Says the one not driving at midnight.” 

I can't argue with that, so I just rattle off “ _ Girl”  _ and listen to you giggle again. It feels comfortable, and for once I'm not questioning myself. For a few moments, I'm not wondering if I'm good enough. For a few moments, I'm not so certain the answer is a definite  _ no.  _ I am here with you, and that's enough. 

\---

It's a fifteen-minute hike through the forest to get to the beach, and for some reason, we both figured that going to the beach in December was a good idea. “That's the last time I listen to you,” I grumble as if that's in any damn way the truth. 

“ _ Please _ ,” you shout back at me because you know better. 

You're carrying a rain-slicked popup-tent bag and a large picnic cooler with snacks and our leftover lunch in it, though you ate most of your fries in the car. I march a decent distance behind you, carrying my purse on my shoulder and a pair of consolation towels under my jacket to feel like I'm helping. I'm suddenly glad I wore a large Pete coat to the beach and brought more than one inhaler. 

We scale a slippery, sand-covered slope between us and the beach. I try my best to keep my balance and my breath but I am failing at both. You notice and, setting your things on the creeping edge of the sand, reach out to grab my hands and wrap your arms around me. After I take a second to shake out of the blissful shock of the way your skin touches mine, I balk. “It's okay,” I insist. “Carry your own stuff. Don't worry.” 

You scoff, annoyed at something. “Like I'm gonna let you fall on your face for a couple of burgers. Come  _ on _ .”

I don't tell you I would rather fall on my face than be a burden to you, and we reach the ground before I can. As you go to scale back up for the things you left towards the plateau, I want to apologize that the only person who followed you to the beach was a breathless sack of potatoes who could eat you out of house and home, but instead I reach into my purse and take a puff of my inhaler. 

\---

We sit in the tent together as the rain fails to reach us. You eat what's left of your fries and I pop my pills in my mouth. Years of taking medication have made it so I can shoot them back without water, but you always act astonished when I do what is so natural to me.

“That's so  _ freaky _ !” you cackle, and I have to reason with myself that it's a compliment. I'm so close to you that I feel like I could be a lovely part of your scene, and also like I don't belong there. I put my pill bottles back in my purse and brush my hand against an old companion of mine. 

“ _ Hello _ ,” I muse at my camera.

“Hi,” you respond, causing me to giggle. 

I hesitate for a second. I have gotten back to photography ever so slightly since meeting you- at least, the more and more I've been healthy enough to. Yet as much as I miss it, it is so difficult being back in the saddle. Everything in my body tells me  _ you are tired, you are weak, stay here,  _ and the comfort of your presence doesn't make that chain easier to break.

Still, I fumble for the strap and pull the camera out of my purse. I should treat it better, as expensive as it is, but I've lost the case for it and quite frankly can't be hassled to find it. I still have the lens cap on, and I reason that it's at least  _ something,  _ if not enough. 

Your eyes light up. “Ooh, tell me you're gonna take pictures.” 

I nod with a smile, pulling the hood of my coat above the loose, frail strands of my hair. I swear a few of them fall out when I do. “We're at the beach,” I explain. “I'm lazy, but not lazy enough to miss a perfect opportunity.” 

“You're not lazy,” you defend, and I guess I'm not lazy anymore. 

You don't say anything else, tossing aside an empty fries bucket and clambering to your knees. I should tell you to stay and relax, but instead, I let you follow as I move the flaps from the popup tent and lead us out.

You and I met over my photography- I was hanging my finals piece in the same hall you were handing out care packages to an empty room in. You wasted no time to compliment it, flattering me with the abruptness I now know you for. In turn, you handed me one of the care packages, housed in a paper bag with a blue elephant stuffed animal sticking out. I took one with a purple giraffe instead with an embarrassed giggle and breathless apology. You laughed at my audacity as though it was charming before introducing yourself, and the stream of words between us began. 

You dressed for the beach part, and I dressed for the December part, so your skin is being attacked by raindrops that should treat you better. You don't express annoyance; in fact, you've never seemed more content in your life than you are just to watch me take photos of whatever patch of sand or nearby bluff interests me. 

“There's nothing more beautiful,” you muse, wonder in your voice, “than a beach in Oregon at this time of year.” Passively, I agree. 

Eventually, we split apart. I miss your presence but decide not to stop taking pictures. I get lost in the habit just like I used to before I got sick. It's lovely and reminds me of all the times I wasn't this strong. I shouldn't be out here. I shouldn't be out here with you. I'm blessed to make it from a sickbed to pursuing my dreams. It's a blessing to have met someone like you.

I turn and notice you on the sand. You're staring at the ocean blankly, entranced by wave after wave breaking against the shore. You're wearing skinny jeans, a tight white shirt with wide sleeves, and Doc Martens that cost more than my prized camera. Your hair is undone, pale brown curls wild and aimless on your shoulders, looking as though they were never tamed.

I angle the shot perfectly and take it without you noticing. I feel like a creep, but I can't miss the opportunity. I found something more beautiful than a beach in Oregon.

Even during this time of year.

\---

You want to say something as we rest in the tent again. I use a towel as a makeshift pillow as you dry off with yours. I'm going through the motions of looking through my shots but always gravitate to the shot of you. As if you could see me, I flip the picture on my camera screen away from it, even though you’ve done nothing but silently dare yourself to talk. The air in the tent is one of someone about to say words, but won't- or can't.

I gently tap your lap with my foot. It's almost light enough to pass as unintentional, but you know I mean something by it. You know you can say anything around me. 

“So I guess…” You whisper and stutter, so it must mean something. “Since you're the… like, the only one I know who, like, understands it…” You sigh, and I lean up towards you. 

“Hey.” 

You look at me with inquisitive, tired eyes. I turn to sit next to you, my body reminding you  _ I’m here, it’s okay, I’ll never hurt you. _

You sigh again and speak too quickly. “This is where I accepted I was gay.” 

I take in a sharp breath and whisper your name like an incantation.

The words you say mean something different than how I would mean it. You aren't like me. As soon as I realized I was gay, I came out. Things are decided once they're realized in my life- exceptions notwithstanding. It didn't matter what others said- being gay was the one thing I could never second-guess. Meanwhile, there are so many thoughts and complications storming through your head that the closet you left behind could only be a filthy, dusty mess. Some of the dust still clings to you, so hard to remove that I believe that it’s all formed scars.

“I just… had enough,” you breathe, validating my theories. “Enough of it all. It was such a storm in my head of… anxiety and hatred and misery and self-loathing…” You look at me, begging me to understand. “I just got sick of people I loved trying to compromise with me. Like it was okay to be gay as long as I never acted upon it. Like they would love me more if I wasn’t gay. You know what I mean?”

“I know,” I assure you, eyes closed. “And yet here you are.” 

You look like you’re blushing but I can’t fathom it. “And here I am. Just a gay girl trying her goddamn best.”

I beam. I’ve never expressed my pride for you even making it to this point, but I know neither of us can imagine a world where I’m not. You are here, and you've stopped feeling like a sinner. You feel like enough. You don't feel perfect, but you feel like  _ enough.  _ I know that, and I know enough for it to be evocative to me. I know enough that I would carry all the dust that clings to you if it lightens the load. You're amazing for making it this far, but you deserve to be free.

“So this place has a lot of meaning to me,” you say. “Where I just let it all go.”

I nod. “I'm so glad you did.” 

You smile. “Me too.” 

You’re never one to put me in a mystery with how you feel. You told me about every romantic flight and fall that you had experienced since we met, and I listened with empathy and envy that grew to the point where I could no longer ignore it. I've not come out about anything that explains why you’re the only woman I've been attracted to in ages. There are many ways that I don't love like you. I know enough about you to know that your process is and was different, and your version of our shared experiences matters deeply to you. Selfishly, I've always wondered if mine can mesh with yours, but my draw to solitude giving in to sporadic romantic obsession feels like a flaw you couldn't understand and I couldn't forgive.

We rest next to each other. You're sitting on your knees and I'm holding mine to my chest. In my coat and skirt next to you, I am so puritanical. I have always felt like an outsider, especially next to your natural beauty. But we look so good with each other, don't you agree?

Don't you?

I don't realize I've held my hand out until I look down to see it empty, unconsciously begging for comfort, for approval, for company. I pull it in with an apology and you gasp, but I'm too busy alternating between fighting and embracing the worst case scenarios as to why I am such an outsider that you wouldn't take my hand and enter the reality that I am in. 

I truly am a fool, but I am your fool.

\---

We stay until it's long after dark. It's December, so that isn't too late in the day. We hike back to the car and I'm closer to you than before because I need you. I need you to drown out the voices in my head telling me off for even thinking my feelings are reciprocated when I am  _ me.  _ I rethink all of the offending actions I may have taken just in this day alone, some negligible and others impossible to notice, because I'm being consumed by you and the standards that I have thrust into your hands. 

We make it to your car and pack our things into the trunk without a second thought. I almost fall into my seat and take four puffs of my inhaler. It's not even a quarter of the way gone but I feel like I need my oxygen tank.

“Curse my weak constitution,” I joke like I'm joking. 

You smile sadly and start the car.

\---

You finally get phone reception when we enter Cannon Beach for gas. The attendant is filling us up as I wait in the car while you take a call in the distance. I see you smile a lot, a fake smile that you're sure the other party can see. I don't feel comfortable with it even as the attendant stops and you enter the car having paid her. 

You manage to drive around to near the on-ramp to the highway before you pull over to the side of the road and lean your forehead into the steering wheel, crying. 

“Babe?” I blurt. The pet name feels intrusive. 

You shrug and swallow after a sob. Your breaks between jags are always long enough to disarm me until you sob again. I wrap my arm around you, feeling your tense shoulder blades try and fail to loosen as you cry. 

“This is stupid,” you say weakly.

“It's not,” I insist. “I promise. You can say what you want.”

You choke down another sob and comply.

“I just…” you start. “It's such bullshit. Like… I get it when people have plans. And I get it that it was last minute and all, but…” You breathe for too long. I know what it's like to choke yourself with your sorrows. “It's Saturday, you know? I know they had nothing going on. And not one of them had the time for me, you know?”

“That  _ is _ bullshit,” I concur. They missed a golden opportunity to be near you, damn the rain, the season, the traffic, damn  _ everything _ . 

“I know,” you bemoan. “It's like, don't I deserve better?” 

I close my eyes and remove my hand. The word  _ deserve  _ stabs me in the heart, and any life I have left is drained by it. 

“You deserve better than me?” 

You gasp from the steering wheel. “What?” 

Everything turns sour. Everything. I wish I wasn't there. I wish I wasn't there to puff on my inhaler and get carried around by someone who could only think of how things should have been better than what I had to offer while I could only muse of how amazing it was to get a snapshot of you. 

I open the car door while you tell me you didn't mean it like that and walk outside, facing the empty on-ramp. I cover my mouth and scream with all my heart, all of my pain, as if I can get it out with one primal shriek, as if I can enter the car a whole, perfect woman who doesn't love you as badly as I do. 

When I turn back, so breathless that I nearly kneel over and die from sacrificing the air in my lungs trying to fix my broken heart, I see you leaning on the car door, aghast and mortified at the mess that I really am.

I shamble back to the car and use my inhaler again before buckling up. Your face is made of stone and I notice your pain with chills. We don't leave for five minutes and I regret each minute that I've cost you. I regret each minute that wasn't worth to you what it was to me.

\---

We reach a rest area halfway on the way back. You pull in and I think it's to use the bathroom until you don't leave the car. I could use a break to stretch my legs, but don't dare leave you. I don't look at you but I have memorized the exhaustion and hopelessness of your presence. I’ve always had a compulsion to mirror.

You lean your seat back so that you're laying down, hand on the stick shift until it leaves. I don't dare follow even as you ask for me to. I'm silent and keep closing my eyes because I don't want to exist here as not enough. 

“Yeah,” you say. “I… really hurt you, didn't I?” 

I don't say anything. I'm too scared to even nod. 

You sigh. “Yeah. Yeah.” Your voice dies into your throat as you whisper “yeah.” 

I fold my arms but it falls apart and I swallow tears before you see them, because I am not angry; I am sad. You apologize, and I don't say anything back because I want to,  _ need to  _ hear why you are. 

You just say “I really did have a great day.” 

“You could have had a better day,” I argue, and at this point I'm not even sure if I’m basing my argument off of your words. I just know that you could have. 

“I could have had a different day,” you argue. “I had to adapt. But I'm so glad I did because this was personal. This was… you and me. No one else. And it was more comfortable for that.” I don't say anything, so you add a desperate “I promise!” 

I don't respond for a second, but the air fills up with words I'm about to say. Even a small step on shaky ground feels like too much, like I'll fall down the sandy slope because you're not there to carry me, and as many times as I wish I could say I don't, I want you there. I need you there. 

So I lean my seat back to join you. I'm just a bit above you so I can try and keep from getting dizzy, so I can breathe.

“So what did you mean by you deserving better?” 

You choke. This is a lot to admit, I can tell, but honey, you need to. You need to, because I'm about to get out and walk back to the fucking city and hope that I breathe out every ounce of desire and need that I have to be your one and only before I get back, so I can stop being trapped under the thumb of a woman who doesn't know anyone is struggling beneath it.  

Just… please,  _ please,  _ say something. Give me something real. 

“I… don't feel like they care sometimes,” you admit. “I don't feel like they'd miss me. And sometimes I feel like you care… but I feel like I might just be reading what I want into it. Because they don't care. Why should you?” 

I face you.  _ Why should I? Because I love your plans and I love riding shotgun next to you as you execute them. I love how you make me feel like I'm part of something, like I'm a chapter in your autobiography. I love how your energy could power a stadium and gives me breath like I so rarely have while taking it away at the same time. I love our chemistry and how you're the first woman since I got sick to help me embrace my own personality. I love the way you and I look together and I love you. _

I don't say those words aloud but I whisper “I'd miss you” so quietly I know you don't catch it, because a world where you feel lonely and abandoned is a foul world indeed. My words mean nothing, though, because you do not hear me. I'm alone with my own affections again.

“I’m sorry,” I say instead. “I misunderstood you.” With my eyes closed, I admit “I think I put too much stock into what others think of me.”

You sigh. “Yeah. Just… I mean better than sometimes you think I do.”

I close my eyes so you don’t see my heart break. I never meant to think so lowly of myself that I saw you as the personification of my inner voice. I can't carry my own fiction anymore. I want it to fall and shatter so I can look the beauty or ugliness of reality in the eye.

I open my eyes so I can see it when it approaches. I turn towards you, and you meet my gaze.

“Let's make a deal.”

“What kind of deal?” Tears streak your eyes but you haven't let them fall yet. 

“One where we're honest,” I explain. My voice is shaking yet my tone is firm. “Honest about how we feel about the other.” 

You light up with a fierceness I didn't expect as much as I should have, and carefully take my hand with yours. I wonder if you're trying to make up for lost time, and I beam because I'm about to do the same. 

I don’t want our journey to stop tonight.

I don’t want it to stop at all.


End file.
